Psychic Forever
by giddyfan
Summary: The last in the Jessica Boyer series. The Doctor shows up at Jessica's apartment broken after losing Amy and Rory. So when she gets a call from Abby saying her and Crane need her help she drags the Doctor along with her. Will the 4 of them be able to figure out who is behind the strange murders and will they be able to stop them? Please R&R. Should read it even though it's OC story


Author's Note: This has been sitting (part done) for a while so I thought I would finish and publish it.

Psychic Forever

By: giddyfan

I have just finished putting some groceries away when I hear the noise. Smiling to myself I run to the window. I see a blue police public call box dematerializing in front of my apartment building. Quickly I put on my shoes and run down to meet him. It has been a long time since I have seen or heard from him, so I was excited. I get out just as the TARDIS finishes. Out of it steps a younger man. He now only looks a little older than me. Also, he looks very unhappy.

"Doctor what's wrong?" I ask.

He looks up at me and says, "Amy and Rory."

"What happened to them?" I inquire.

"They're gone," the Doctor tells me. He starts to cry. I hug him and his head rests on my shoulder. It is a quiet cry as I lead him into my apartment. He sits at the kitchen table while I make him some tea. I almost subconsciously notice all the changes since his regeneration. Big chin, floppy hair, and a bow tie. Since this is the third Doctor I have met I guess it didn't bother me. I put the tea in front of him and take a seat next to him.

"What happened?" I ask. The Doctor takes a sip of the tea and makes a face before he decides he likes it.

"Weeping angels," the Doctor says sounding a little better. I slightly shiver. The Doctor had told me about the weeping angels before. If you blink you could be sent to a different time.

"It wasn't your fault," I tell him knowing he is blaming himself.

"If I hadn't taken them there the weeping angels never would have gotten to them," he replies.

"They knew what they were signing up for," I explain.

"That doesn't make it any better," the Doctor responds.

"I know," I exclaim. We sit there for a while in silence as the Doctor drinks his tea. My cell phone rings. I pat the Doctor's hand before getting it. "Hello Jessica Boyer speaking," I say to the person on the other line.

"Jessica, this is Abby Mills from Sleepy Hollow," the voice on the other line answers.

"Abby, how are you?" I ask her.

"Well we have a real interesting case and I think you should take a look at it," Abby explains.

"A case. What happened?" I question her.

"There have been a series of strange murders that we can't figure out," Abby tells me. I look at the Doctor and get an idea. Grabbing his sleeve I drag him out of my apartment to the TARDIS.

"Do you mind if I bring my friend with me?" I propose.

"Do you mean that friend that you talked about last time you were here or a different one?" Abby wonders. The Doctor is confused but walks up to the counsel.

"The first option," I answer.

"Sure," Abby agrees.

"Where are you right now?" I ask.

"At the police station, why?" she says.

"Is Ichabod with you?" I inquire wanting both of them to see it.

"Yes," Abby says getting suspicious.

"Go outside and wait. I will be there soon," I tell her.

"Okay," Abby replies and hangs up the phone. I give the address of the Sleepy Hollow police station to the Doctor and were off. As we land I almost fall over but grab something just in time.

"Let me go out first," I tell the Doctor who obviously overheard my conversation with Abby. He nods as I turn and walk out the door. I see Abby and Crane standing there. They are shocked to see the box and me coming out of it. "Abby, Crane, how have you guys been?" I ask running to give them both a hug.

"How did you do that?" Abby wonders.

"Oh I didn't do it," I say to her. The Doctor comes out of the TARDIS then. "He did," I tell them pointing to the Doctor. The Doctor walked over to us with surprising to me a big goofy smile.

"Hello you must be Abby," he says to Abby.

"Yes, who are you?" Abby questions.

"The Doctor," the Doctor introduces himself.

"Doctor who?" Abby asks confused.

"Just the Doctor. He's the one that I told you about the last time I was here," I explain. It takes them a few seconds to get what I am saying. The Doctor is staring at Crane. "Doctor you're staring. Yes I know he is wrong but I couldn't do anything about it," I say to him.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" Crane wonders coming out of the trance he seemed to be in with the Doctor.

"The Doctor is a Time Lord so when he sees something wrong with time like someone not in there right time period he has this urge to fix it," I explain to Crane.

"Actually his is right where he belongs," the Doctor corrects me.

"You mean he was always meant to be in this time," Abby concludes like she figured that out a long time ago.

"Oh Abigail I like you," the Doctor says. I quietly chuckle remembering him saying that in his previous regeneration.

"So what's going on?" I ask them.

"There have been a series of unusual murders lately," Crane tells me.

"And since they are strange you guys got the case," I interpret.

"Yes but it's like nothing we've ever seen and we can't figure it out," Abby finishes.

"Well now you have two experts here," I exclaim.

"Lead the way," the Doctor instructs. We start walking into the police station and I hear a thud. I turn around and see that the Doctor has fallen.

I go back and help him up saying, "You are very clumsy in this regeneration."

"Are you ok?" Abby asks the Doctor.

"Fine," the Doctor replies. We head to the morgue so the Doctor and I can look at the bodies. Abby flashes her badge and just as she is about to explain about the Doctor and I he takes out his psychic paper.

"FBI agent codename the Doctor," the Doctor says. He sneakily hands it to me behind our backs.

I grab it and say, "FBI agent codename the Psychic. We're here to investigate the strange murders that have been happening lately." The police man looks at the psychic paper and nods us through. Abby and Crane look at us amazed.

"It's called psychic paper it makes people see what we want them to see," the Doctor explains.

"Only people with psychic training or who are extraordinary can see past it," I tell them. Abby lifts the sheet off the body. There is a strange wound in the neck. His veins around the wound are green. I have never seen anything like it before.

"Have you two ever seen anything like this before?" Crane asks. I look at the Doctor and see the look on his face.

"I haven't but the Doctor has," I say.

The Doctor looks at me and says, "It's the Silurians."

"What are Silurians?" Abby questions.

"An ancient reptilian race that use to live on Earth a very long time ago," the Doctor explains.

"Wait are we talking about a little chameleon or a lizard person?" I wonder sort of already knowing the answer.

"I would not call them lizard people in front of them," the Doctor warns.

"Great," I say sarcastically. Abby and Crane are just silent not really believing what we are saying. "This is way above anything you guys have dealt with and not your biblical apocalypse," I tell them.

"We still want to help," Abby replies.

"Why are they doing this?" Crane asks the Doctor.

"They must feel threatened or they want to take over," the Doctor offers as if this were everyday for him, which it is.

"Why try to take over the world in a town where the plague is happening?" I wonder.

"They probably don't care," the Doctor answers seriously.

"How do we stop them?" Abby asks.

"I'll have to find out where they are hiding and talk to them," the Doctor tells us.

"You're just going to talk to them?" Abby questions in disbelief.

"No one else has to get hurt," the Doctor says and walks out of the morgue. We follow him as he heads what I assume to be back to the TARDIS.

"The Doctor hates violence. Any situation that has a chance to resolve it peacefully he takes that chance," I tell Abby and Crane.

"What do you mean when you said Time Lord?" Crane asks me. The Doctor unlocks the TARDIS and goes inside.

"Come on," I say as I go inside glad I don't have to answer Crane's question. Abby and Crane hesitate for a moment and then comes inside. They look shocked and do the standard look at the outside again thing.

After a few moments the Doctor asks me, "You got this one?"

"Yep," I reply.

"The inside is bigger than the outside?" Abby inquires.

"Yes," I answer her.

"What is it?" Crane asks.

"It's alien," I responds. They look at me like I'm crazy.

"It's called the TARDIS that's Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It can travel in all of time and space. The Doctor's people the Time Lords built it," I explain. I hear in the Doctor in the background make a noise. He has told me that TARDIS's are grown not built but I don't buy it.

"Are you a Time Lord too?" Abby asks.

"No I'm not," I reply not thinking it is my place to explain further.

"Abigail are there any places where you could access underground like a cave?" the Doctor asks.

We all walk up to the counsel as Abby says, "No there is only forests here."

The Doctor thinks for a minute before, "They must be creating their own tunnels."

"Time for another camping trip," I comment. The Doctor smiles at what I have said.

"Were ready to go," the Doctor announces.

"Hold on to something," I warn everyone grabbing the edge of the counsel. Crane and Abby look at me weird and both lightly grab unto the railing. The Doctor pushes a button, flips a lever and were off. I smile as I see Abby and Crane grab the railing harder as we jerk around. I look at the Doctor who also has a smile on his face. We land and the impact pushes both the Doctor and I to fall backwards. We laugh as the Doctor helps me up.

"Come on," the Doctor says to Ichabod and Abby who are still looking bewildered. When I get out of the TARDIS I see we are just inside the edge of the forest. Before we do anything else I get an idea.

"Come on you two we need to get in some camping outfits and gear," I tell them.

"Doctor, please find us a place to set up camp," I instruct.

"Why do we need a camp if we are just going to be exploring?" the Doctor inquires.

"Because some people need to sleep," I explain to him. We make our way through the TARDIS corridors and I sense that Abby and Crane are following me. As we are walking I drag my hand along the walls. "Hey old girl can you create a men's wardrobe that is separate from the women one please," I tell her. I hear a humming sound as a response meaning yes. We turn the corner and see two doors. One of the doors has a lady on it and the other has a man. The figures look like the ones you see on bathroom signs. "Thanks old girl," I thank the TARDIS.

"Who are you talking to?" Abby asks me.

"The TARDIS," I answer her. They both look at me confused. "This ship is alive and she's sensitive about what you say so be nice," I tell them. I pull Abby into the girl's room. We change and come out without incidence. By the time we are all done the Doctor has camp set up.

"Come on it is time to go exploring," the Doctor tells us with an expression that looks like a child about to open his presents on Christmas. We walk for about half a mile when I see something out of the corner of my eye.

I tap the Doctor on the shoulder and whisper, "I think something is following us." The Doctor stops and looks around. Abby notices and goes on high alert taking out her gun. Suddenly, out of nowhere I see a flash of green and Ichabod is tackled. Abby puts away her gun and helps me get the Silurian off of Crane. When the creature sees the Doctor he stops struggling.

"Do you know who I am?" the Doctor asks the Silurian.

"Yes," it answers.

"Tell us why you are attacking people," the Doctor demands. Abby and I continue to hold him while the Doctor questions it. Crane has gotten off the ground and is standing next to the Doctor.

"All of my race is dead because of them. I have the right to have my revenge," the creature answers. I look at the Doctor. He knows more than anyone what it is like to be alone.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"My name is Cardalub," he tells me.

"Cardalub, I know of a time where I can take you where there is a Silurian but you would have to be nice to people. Are you interested?" the Doctor proposes. Cardalub thinks for a minute.

"Yes I would like to go," he agrees.

"Great! Meet us tomorrow morning about a half a mile that a way," the Doctor informs Cardalub pointing in the direction we came from. I let him go and give a nod to Abby. She lets go and we all go back to the campsite. All of us tell stories around a campfire like we are really camping. The next morning first we take Cardalub to Victorian London and introduce him to Madam Vastra. Crane is very intrigued by the era. Now we are back in Sleepy Hollow.

"Call if you need anything," I exclaim.

"We will," Abby replies. I give her a hug.

"Goodbye Ms. Boyer. Until we meet again," Crane says. I give him a hug too and then go inside the TARDIS. The Doctor starts flipping switches and before I can say anything we have landed.

"This will probably be the last time I ever see you," the Doctor comments. I walk over to him and put a hand over both his hearts. I see what I already know. This might be the last time we see each other but we will not forget each other.

"We will be friends forever just like I will be psychic forever," I reassure him. We hug and then I walk out of the TARDIS. I watch it disappear and one tear rolls down my cheek. I wipe it away and go back to my apartment. It was the last time I ever saw the Doctor but he still has a place in my heart.

Author's Note 2: Please write a review. This is the last in the Jessica Boyer series. I don't own Doctor Who. I don't own Sleepy Hollow.


End file.
